1. Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter relates to catheters used in the delivery of medical devices such as self-expanding stents for treating the luminal systems of a patient. Specifically, the disclosed subject matter relates to a delivery catheter having a retractable sheath moved by a hydraulic actuator.